48 hours
by ChaoticDream
Summary: Kikyou tells Inuyasha that the only way that she can stay in this world is if she takes Kagome's soul. Inuyasha has 48 hours to decide who he loves more, Kikyou or Kagome(Rated for language)8th chappie up!
1. Kikyou's proposal

A/N: Ok, this is only my second fic and my first attempt at a serious one. So, I hope you like it, I don't have the whole story made yet, and so, basically I'm making it up as I go along. Any suggestions are thanked! Well, read now!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the doggy-eared one or any of his friends/enemies, but I'm working on it! ^.^  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
`~`~`~`  
  
Chapter one: Kikyou's proposal  
  
"KAGOME~!" Inuyasha's voice rang through the forest as he followed Kagome's scent. She had gone back to her country to do "Homework" again. She constantly complained about it so he didn't know why she wanted to stop their search for Naraku just to do it. His keen sense of smell brought him to the well where he saw Kagome about to go through it. "Kagome!"  
  
Her hair swayed as she turned around, her skirt blew in the wind and her smile seemed to wipe Inuyasha's anger away. Her brown eyes were the only thing he wanted to see, the reason he got angry every time she left. But he couldn't tell her, or anybody for that matter. He seemed to be lost in those pools of amber until~  
  
"Inuyasha, are you listening to me?" He snapped out of his daze and frowned. She was yelling again about how important these "finals" were. "I have to go back to get some more food and stuff too. I'll be back by the end of the day, latest would be tomorrow morning. Let me go now and I'll bring you back some ramen."  
  
He smiled and stepped aside so that she could go. "24 hours Inuyasha!" Her voice rang as he watched her disappear. "I'll be back in 24 hours!" He stood there for a while longer even though she had long disappeared. He just stared at the bottom of the well, waiting for her silky hair to appear, and to see those amber eyes smiling up at him. After a few more moments he turned and headed back through the forest to Kaede's village.  
  
As he walked through a scent reached his nose. He turned and looked around. "Kagome?" But the girl was nowhere to be seen and the smell was coming from the left, away from the well. He took off with his demon speed and began to notice that the smell wasn't Kagome's, it was different. 'Kikyou?' He kept running towards it and stopped a few feet away from a large tree.  
  
Kikyou sat among the branches, her hair pulled back and her pail face staring grimly at Inuyasha. Her shini-dama-chuu circled around her but as her black eyes locked with his, Inuyasha forgot about everything. Those black pupils seemed to be filled with sadness as she lowered herself from the tree and began to walk over to him. He couldn't seem to move. She stopped in front of him and put a cold hand on his face. He shivered and she grimaced and pulled away.  
  
"My hands are cold Inuyasha, my body is weak." He stared in confusion as she turned her back to him and his eyes softened when he heard the sorrows in her voice. "This body can't hold out much longer with just a partial soul, sure I have my Shini-dama-chuu, but they only prolong the inevitable." She bent her head down and stared sadly at her hand then looked up and smiled at Inuyasha who still couldn't move. "But we can change that, you see, if I could have my whole soul back, I could stay in this world, with you. But the only way I could do that is to take my soul back from that wretched girl! Only, you love her don't you?"  
  
Inuyasha could feel his face begin to redden as he thought to himself. 'Kagome? No way! Only . . . I don't, do I?' He didn't know, but then her face appeared in his mind, her smiling, care free face, and those amber eyes, he could stare at them forever. But, did he love her? Did wanting to see her face every moment of the day and never letting her out of his site mean that he loved her? Did wanting to protect her from everything, at all time for the rest of his life mean that he was in love with her? But he didn't know, he no longer knew the meaning of love because of what happened the last time. But Kagome continued to flash through his head. Did he love her?  
  
Kikyou's eyes saddened as she watched him. "Oh, I see." Her voice held the sorrows of someone who had just lost their last hope. She began to walk away but Inuyasha still couldn't move.  
  
"Kikyou! Wait!" She turned around and stared at him, he couldn't let her leave, he didn't know why, he just couldn't let her leave. "I don't love her, I love you!" He lied, he did love Kikyou, but he was still unsure about the other part.  
  
Kikyou smiled. "Then, you can help me! In 48 hours, I need you to say that you love me, with all your heart, in front of that girl, my soul will return and I'll be able to stay here with you. Of course, she will just be a soulless body, but we can live together, like we wanted to."  
  
Inuyasha just stared. "But, I can't do that to Kagome." He watched her eyes sadden yet again. Then he was surprised as she suddenly glared in the direction of the well.  
  
"Inuyasha, in 48 hours I will come to you, you must decide which of us you love more," She closed her eyes and turned to him, when she opened them they were soft again. "You will choose, and whoever you choose shall claim the soul, the other to be a limp body left on the forest floor. In 48 hours Inuyasha, you will choose." And with that, her insects carried her off into the night. Inuyasha fell to his knees since he could now move again. He just sat there for hours till it began to get dark again. He didn't move. He stared at the ground as Kikyou's voice rang through his head. "In 48 hours Inuyasha, you will choose."  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
`~`~`~`  
  
A/N: Um. . .was that any good? I'm sorry if it wasn't, don't kill me! I'm not good with this type of stuff! It's. . .um. . .well, R&R please. Since I didn't get but a couple of reviews at my last story, I'm not gunna write anymore until I get some reviews, so, uh, hope you liked it! *Twitch* Please like it! Or tell me what I did wrong, yes, flames are ok, I won't hunt you down unless if you're really rude then I'll just sick my minions on you! *Laughs maniacally* *Cough* 


	2. Kagome's return

A/N: Yay! Reviews! I feel so loved! Hehe, um, well, anyhow, DON'T DIE MY REVIEWERS!!!!!! *Cough* um. . .hehe. . .just a hint to all of you. There WILL be a twist, that's why I'm making it predictable right now. Hope I didn't ruin anything^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Sheesh, do we really need this? I mean, we all know that I don't own Inuyasha but you don't have to rub it in! WAAAAAAAAA~!  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
`~`~`~`  
  
Chapter two:  
Kagome's return  
  
Kagome cheerily walked through the village along with her over- stuffed pack. Some villagers stopped and greeted her, she smiled and walked to Kaede's hut to see if Inuyasha was there. Sango and Miroku had said that he had been sulky ever since she had left. Sango said there had been an air about him that made her worried.  
  
She quickened her pace and turned to Kaede's hut. A few villagers looked up from what they were doing and watched her as she walked into the hut. "Kaede-sama?" She looked around but no one was there. When she walked out and a villager walked up to her.  
  
"Ah, Kagome-sama," Said the villager, smiling but looking somewhat apologetic. "Kaede-sama has just left, gomen."  
  
Kagome frowned and thanked the villager before walking down to the other end of the village to continue looking for Inuyasha.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha sat in his favorite cherry blossom tree. He was deep in thought and didn't notice as someone walked up. 'How can I choose? I can't do this, how could I?' He smelled something as he snapped out of his thoughts and he scanned the area. "Kikyou?" His eyes paused as a pair of worried amber eyes stared up at him, but they suddenly turned angry.  
  
"Sit!" She yelled angrily. He had called her Kikyou, she thought he could tell them apart by now. She wasn't sure why she had gotten so angry, she just took it as an offense every time someone mixed her up with Kikyou.  
  
"Bitch!" Inuyasha yelled with a mouthful of dirt. "What in the seven hells was that for?" He lifted his head to see Kagome crouched beside him. She lifted her thumb to point to herself and Inuyasha watched her, annoyed.  
  
"I'm Kagome, not Kikyou, got it?" Inuyasha glared at her as she started to walk away. She stopped and turned around smiling. "Oh yeah, I brought you some ramen in that paper cup that you like so much. Well, I'm going back to Sango and Miroku, come when you're hungry."  
  
He quickly got up and dusted himself off. Kikyou was pushed back as he thought of ramen and he began to follow Kagome back to the others.  
  
~*~  
Inuyasha sat in a tree with a half eaten cup of ramen in his hands and a wistful look on his face as they others talked up to him.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Sango called up to him. They had already finished what Kagome had brought them to eat, but Inuyasha who normally had finished within seconds, was barely eating and seemed to be somewhere else.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine!" He shouted back down. Kikyou's voice had been shouting through his head when he started eating. "48 hours" Kagome had come home early so he had a little more than 25 hours. He had to decide. He knew they were all worried about him, but he couldn't tell them so he got an idea. Maybe if he could draw Kagome away from the others he could spend more time with her and see if it would help him any. But he couldn't tell her what was going on.  
  
He jumped down and sat his ramen by Kagome's pack(A/N: Wow, he's passing up ramen, nobody will suspect a thing*Rolls eyes*). "Kagome, will you walk with me?" She blinked and followed him towards his forest. The last time he did this was when he pushed her down the well, but he wasn't heading towards the well.  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippou followed them but Inuyasha turned around and glared at them. They all ran back to the village and Inuyasha continued to walk through the forest. Kagome walked beside him and stared. His honey- colored eyes just looked forward, completely lost in thought.  
  
For a few minutes they walked until Inuyasha finally broke the silence. "It's hard."  
  
Kagome blinked and looked at him. "Wha?"  
  
"It's hard isn't it, coming here to help me look for Naraku, you don't have to you know." He finally stopped walking and turned to her. She just stood there, confused for a moment.  
  
"But I want to." She smiled at him.  
  
He smiled, he knew that was going to be what she'd say.(A/N: Naw, he thought she'd say "Really? I can leave? Thank god, this was getting old." *Rolls eyes* But don't worry, it'll get better, I'm just trying to annoy ya'll=P) Next he had to ask her, something that had been nagging him in the back of his head. "What will you do once it's all over?" He averted her eyes and looked down at the ground.  
  
She blinked and looked at him, shocked. Was this what he had brought her out here for? This wasn't like him. Then it struck her. "Inuyasha, you've been to see Kikyou haven't you?" She glared at him when he didn't answer, he didn't even look at her. This told her that she was right. "Well, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing happened." He continued to stare at the ground. He couldn't stand to see those amber eyes staring at him. "She. . .just. . .nothing happened, just believe me, okay?" He looked up at her trying to look at her eyes, though it was killing him.  
  
Her eyes quickly soften when he looked up at her. He was managing to keep eye contact, for the most part. "Alright, I believe you." She smiled.  
  
He smiled at her. "Then will you answer my question?" He sat down at the trunk of a tree and watched her as she sat by him.  
"Well, I suppose I shall stay here, you know, like I do now, going back and forth." She looked at him, why was he worrying? They weren't going to catch Naraku anytime soon, but he seemed very concerned about this.  
  
"But, you can't live that way, you'll have to choose which world to stay in." He stared at the ground again. He wouldn't let her stay in the feudal era, it would be too dangerous.  
"Well, I guess I would eventually. But it would all have to do with what you chose to do with the jewel I suppose." She stared thoughtfully at him, wondering what was going through his head.  
  
Another question had been nagging at him, he avoided her eyes as he talked. "If I were to turn into a full demon, and lose control, could you put me out of my misery?"  
  
Kagome's mouth opened in shock. "You mean. .?"  
"Yes Kagome, could you kill me?"  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
`~`~`~`  
  
A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Cliffy! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! *Cough* Hehe, what will she choose? Would she be able to kill him? Or would she just sit there? What does he want her to say? R&R! I want at least 100 reviews by the next chapter! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Cough* Or 3-5 would be ok too. Ok? Ja ne! Oh yeah, could someone tell me how to do bold and italics? Arigatou! R&R 


	3. Time runs short

A/N: Only two reviews, shame shame*Does that annoying finger scrape thing* Well, I'm putting up another chapter because I didn't like the other chapter very much, I know it wasn't a cliffy but I have this annoying habit of not realizing something till it's too late(Plus it'll be important later on in the story.I think.maybe.perhaps*Cough*). And the annoying habit of being annoying, and a few others but I won't go into detail. Oh, and if you'd like me to e-mail you when I update, put your e-mail in your review and I'll e-mail you. Wow, I said e-mail three times-no wait, four, lol. Beata is my official editor; that means she gets to read my chapters before everyone else, BWAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!*Cough* Okay, Anyhoo.  
  
Disclaimer: *Dreams are shattered* How could you?! You should have enough common sense to know that I don't own Inuyasha! But a girl can dream can't she? Shut up! *Throws stuff at the peanut gallery*  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
`~`~`~`  
  
Chapter three  
Time runs short  
  
Sun beams filtered down through the tree branches and danced across Kagome's face as she walked along side of her hanyou. It was a beautiful day, but she just couldn't smile. Inuyasha had been acting awfully strange lately, and Kagome could see he was worrying about something. It wasn't like him to worry about things, like, if he were to lose control when he turned into a full youkai.  
  
Her mind kept replaying their conversation again and again.  
  
**Flash back**  
  
Inuyasha awkwardly avoided her eyes as he spoke.  
  
"If I were to turn into a full demon, and lose control, could you put me out of my misery?"  
  
Kagome's mouth opened in shock. "You mean. .?"  
  
"Yes Kagome, could you kill me?"  
  
She just sat there, staring at the ground. What was going on? Inuyasha never worried about this . . . did he? Why was he asking? Of course she couldn't kill him; she would find a way to bring him back. She could never kill him, he was her Hanyou-' Wait, why am I blushing? He isn't my Hanyou, but, how could he ask me to kill him? What's going on? This must have something to do with Kikyou.'  
  
She looked up at him but he looked away.  
  
"No Inuyasha, I could never kill you, you should know that." She then added, smiling. "You're my friend, my companion; I would do everything I could to help you, even if it cost me my life."  
  
He looked up, shock clearly printed on his face.  
  
"Y-you would sacrifice your life . . . for me?"  
  
Kagome was taken by surprise as he pulled her to him in an embrace. He buried his face in her hair and they just sat like that for what seemed like an eternity. Kagome just felt so safe there, snuggled up in his arms, she never wanted to let go.  
  
"Kagome, you-I-I~" But he was cut off as a twig snapped nearby.  
  
He jumped up and ran to some bushes. Sango, Miroku and Shippou all jumped and scattered as soon as Inuyasha reached their hiding place. He was chasing them now and Kagome couldn't help but snicker, but she quickly stopped, Inuyasha seemed himself now, but, what was going on?!  
  
**End flash back**  
  
Inuyasha just looked ahead. He was fuming, yet somehow, he was relieved. The three eavesdroppers went on ahead, all sporting many bumps. They had saved him, how was he going to tell her? What was he going to tell her?  
  
He knew Kagome was watching him and he knew she was worried, but that wasn't the problem. He didn't have much time left. He knew he should choose Kagome; it wasn't her fault that she got sucked in this world and pulled into his life, plus, he should put Kikyou out of her misery, but, now that Kikyou was back, he couldn't let her die, something inside of him just wouldn't let that happen. He had been in love with Kikyou but the only thing that kept her alive was her hate for him. This was all so confusing.  
  
~*~  
  
Time was running short, he couldn't let Kagome die, but he couldn't let Kikyou die either. He watched Kagome rest. She looked so peaceful when she slept, but tonight her brow was furrowed and she kept tossing and turning.  
  
'Must be having a bad dream.' He thought, jumping off of his normal perch on a low tree branch and landing silently a few feet from Kagome's sleeping form. She was kicking so much that she kicked her sleeping bag off of her and barely missed the little Kitsune at her feet, who just rolled away. He watched as she began to shiver and he smiled, taking off his haori and laying it on top of her, she snuggled up in it and smiled.  
  
"I-Inuyasha,"  
  
He jerked and stared at her, was she awake? Or just dreaming about him?  
  
"Inuyasha, what's going on? Inuyasha, p-please talk to me..."  
  
He blinked; what was she going on about? He watched her as she turned over with her back to him. She was asleep, he could tell, she must just be having a bad dream.  
  
He sat there and watched her till the light of dawn caught his face, making him glow in a way. Kagome had slept soundly after he had given her his haori, so he just listened to her soft breathing, wishing that he could sit there, with her snuggled up against him, so he could feel her heart beat, and stroke her mane. His hand reached out to touch her shoulder but he pulled away as she stirred.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome lay on her sleeping bag for a few moments before she noticed that it wasn't her sleeping bag that was wrapped around her but something red. She looked up, without moving her head, and saw that it was Inuyasha's haori. She remembered the dream she had had. Inuyasha had lost control and turned to a full youkai, he had killed the others in such brutality that it made her shiver. She knew it was a dream, but it seemed so real.  
  
She lay there for a moment, knowing Inuyasha was watching her; he normally did before everyone woke up. But she flinched as she felt his hand reach forward, sighing in relief as it retreated. Why was she afraid of his touch? That dream . . . It-it just wouldn't leave her mind.  
  
'It wasn't real.' She kept telling herself over and over. 'It wasn't real, so why do I flinch at his touch?'  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha walked ahead of the others, deep in thought.  
'So . . . tonight, when the sky grows dark, Kikyou will come, and I have to choose.'  
  
He went over in his mind what he would do.  
  
'Okay, I'll take Kagome away from the others~ shit! They'll follow, those annoying little eavesdropping bastards! I guess I'll have to bring them all, or maybe we can sneak away . . . I doubt it, but it would at least buy some time before they follow.'  
  
Kagome had been watching Inuyasha all morning; ever since she had awoken he had been avoiding her eyes. She was beginning to get worried. Something happened between him and Kikyou that he was worrying about it. She studied his face, trying to find some clue as to what it was. But he just walked along, staring ahead.  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippou walked behind the other two, whispering to each other. Kagome and Inuyasha had been avoiding each other all morning and the three had gotten worried.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked a concerned Shippou, perched on Sango's shoulder.  
  
"We're not sure," replied Miroku, "But they have been acting very strange since Lady Kagome returned."  
  
"And Inuyasha passed up ramen, this must be serious." Shippou looked at the two and they nodded in agreement.  
  
Miroku looked over at Sango who hadn't said anything for a while.  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Hm?" Her eyes tore away from the two in front of them. "Yes, just thinking."  
  
"'Bout what?" The little Kitsune tugged lightly at her ear and she smiled.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha came back late the other day, right? And when Kagome- chan came back, he tried to avoid her until it was utterly impossible . . ." Miroku and Shippou stared at her, nodding. So she continued,  
  
"Then he took her on a walk to talk privately."  
  
Miroku leaned in a little closer. "Oh, so, whatever happened between the time that Lady Kagome left~"  
  
"What?" the Kitsune inquired, not catching on.  
  
" ~and the time that Inuyasha returned~" Sango added.  
  
"What?!?" (Still clueless Shippou.)  
  
"Something must have happened." The two said in unison, coming to the same conclusion.  
  
A vein popped on the confused little Shippou's forehead.  
"Grr! What are you two TALKING ABOUT?!?!"  
  
Miroku quickly covered his mouth as Kagome and Inuyasha turned to see what was going on.  
  
"What're you yellin' for runt?" Inuyasha said, glaring at him.  
  
Sango looked desperate as she quickly ripped out her infamous boomerang and hit Miroku upside the head with it. "HENTAI!" (E/D Jeez! Poor Miroku!)  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and began walking again.  
"Those two." She laughed softly to herself; not even noticing that Inuyasha was watching her.  
  
(E/D=editors notes)  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
`~`~`~`  
  
A/N: Hehe, I'm trying to drag this out as much as possible 'cause I just realized how short 48 hours is(Damn that habit) Um, I put spaces between my paragraphs and I'm sorry if my chapters are short. Oh yeah, aritgatou Beata! 


	4. The innocence of a child

A/N: Hello my faithful servants! *Crickets* FINE! Hello my reviewing people! *More crickets* Grr, I know I have reviewers, so there*Sticks tongue out* I haven't reviewed in a while, gomen! Ok, well, I've been at the lake all weekend, and school started last week. I may not be able to write much anymore, but I should be able to 'cause I have no life what so ever*Crickets* *Glare* Anyhoo, this chapter may not be too great 'cause I have no clue what I'm doing anymore, but that's what editors are for! Yay! Read now! *Crickets* Grr, that's it! *Pulls out a flame thrower and starts chasing down the crickets*  
  
Disclaimer: *Hugs an Inuyasha plushie that she stole from Beata* *Shifty eyes* He's mine! Mine I tell you! MINE!!!!!  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
`~`~`~`  
  
Chapter four:  
The innocence of a child  
  
"Did you have to hit me so hard?!" Miroku groaned, rubbing a bump on his head. Sango searched for bandages in Kagome's pack.  
  
"Well, you don't want them to know that we're onto them." Sango replied with an apologetic tone in her voice.  
  
"How are we onto them? You still haven't told me what's going on!" The little kitsune jumped on the monk's head, who grimaced and sat him on the ground.  
  
Miroku suddenly looked at Sango, almost cheerily. "Wait, you hit me . . . and I didn't even do anything..."  
  
Sango straightened up, bandages in hand. "Yeah, and I apologized."  
  
"Does this mean I get a free-be?" He grinned lecherously.  
  
Sango just glared at him as she began applying the bandages. "Sure, consider this your free-be." She replied, tightening a bandage which made Miroku cringe.  
  
"Ow, not so~ hey, where'd Shippou go?" The monk and demon exterminator began looking around for the little kitsune and figured that he had left because he didn't know what was going on.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome strolled through the forest, searching for a hot spring or any form of water in which she could bath. Her bow was in her hand, along with a few arrows, for she normally took baths with Sango. Since she had stayed behind to take care of Miroku, Kagome was a little nervous about being alone in the forest. To her great relief she found a small lake not too far from the camp and began to prepare herself for her bath; unaware of watching eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha sat in a tree, staring off into the distance, obviously deep in thought. 'It's noon, so that gives me . . . six hours? Maybe? Why is this so hard, I know I should choose Kagome.' 'But what about Kikyou?' A little voice kept saying. 'Well, yeah, I mean, I can't just let her die, can I?' 'Well of course not, it's _her_ soul, she should have it, not Kagome. Besides, you love Kikyou, do you love Kagome?' 'Of course he does!' Piped another voice from somewhere else in his head, 'Wait a minute, who are you two? I haven't gone insane have I?' 'You were pinned to a tree for fifty years, what do you think?' 'Grr, get out of my head! I've lived this long without my conscious; I don't need it coming back with reinforcements!' 'We've always been here; you just are too thick headed to listen to us!' The second voice shouted. 'Ow, don't yell! Hey, you ain't one of Myoga's little friends in my ear are you?' He started picking at one of his ears. 'No.' 'Grr, you're not helping!'  
  
Inuyasha was still yelling at the 'voices' when he felt something heavy land on his head. 'What the?' He reached up and pulled a little kitsune down who just smiled at him.  
  
"Hiya Inuyasha."  
  
"What do you want runt?" He glared at the little fox demon, who only continued to smile.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Shippou now looked concerned and stared at the honey orbs in front of him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, wondering if the child knew anything.  
  
"Well, you've been acting weird." He began, a thoughtful hand on his chin, "You've been avoiding Kagome, _and_ you passed up ramen." Shippou yelped as a clawed hand swiped and hit him in the head, leaving him with a big bump.  
  
Inuyasha held his hand up, after just back-handing the child. "That's none of your damn business, and I don't always have to eat ramen!" He pulled his hand back to hit the cowering kitsune again who struggled to get out of his grip. He hit the tree branch hard and started to cry.  
  
"WAH!~ I was j-just asking! KAGOME~E!" He wailed, little tears falling down his cheeks.(A/N: Poor wittle Shippou! *Puts bandages on his head* Kawaii! *Huggles him* Mine!)  
  
The hanyou gave a death glare and Shippou quickly quieted. He crouched down to look Shippou in the eyes.  
  
"Listen up you little runt, nothing is going on, now leave me alone!" With that, he sent the fox flying through the air and onto the ground. The little tike bounced once and then rolled on the forest floor. Once recovered from the fall, he got up and glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Jeez Inuyasha! I hate you! I'll just go ask Kagome!" He turned to leave angrily, but found himself dangling in the air by his tail.  
  
"No, don't say anything to Kagome! She doesn't know and I'd like to keep it that way." The hanyou growled, showing his canines.  
  
A grin found its way onto Shippou's tear stricken face.  
  
"Well then tell me what's going on, or the next time I see Kagome, it may slip..." 'Although I still have no idea what everyone is making such a big deal about .' but hey! Anything to get Inuyasha to stop beating him up, right? Blackmail! He grinned at the glaring hanyou that held him in the air.  
  
Inuyasha growled and looked away.  
"Grr, I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand anyway." The kitsune opened his mouth to protest but stopped when Inuyasha raised his hand into the air again.  
  
"But I'll put it this way: If you had to choose between bringing you parents back or saving Kagome, which would you choose?" he said, surprising the little kitsune.  
  
Shippou thought for a second then looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "Easy, I'd save Kagome. My parents are dead, sure I miss them, but I wouldn't want to awaken them. Kagome's alive, my parents are resting in peace, and I wouldn't let Kagome die just because I miss my mother and father." He smiled and slipped out of the now loosened grip of Inuyasha. Hitting the ground with a soft "Thud" he looked up.  
  
"Just remember Inuyasha, your decision won't only affect you, we all love Kagome."  
  
He watched as the small kitsune bounced away and smiled to himself as the tail bobbed out of site. "Strange little runt. . ."  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
`~`~`~`  
  
A/N: Sooooooooooooooo.do you like it? I'm starting another story, so with school and the unpradicticallityness(Big word) of writers block, I may be able to write this every two or three days, if I don't have too much homework and if my sis doesn't hog the computer. But, thanks to all of my reviewers*Waves* *Throws candy to them all* yay! Candy! 


	5. So it begins

A/N: Okies, I should NOW be able to post my chapppies every couple of days now.hopefully, if my sis ain't a total wench.*Cough* Don't forget to read my other story too! It's called 'Outsiders' It has no plot what so ever, I just wrote it 'cause I wanted to do somethin' with my OCs. Um.right..o.0 Disclaimer: *Glares menacingly at lawyers* You can't sue me, I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!!! *Runs around the room screaming* I KNOW SECRETS! THE MAGICAL GOOSE OF WONDERLAND TOLD ME!!!!   
  
Lawyers: *back away slowly*   
  
Editor: Ignore the author, she hasn't had her medication today. Gomen for the inconvenience. *bows and leaves to get author off of tall dresser.*  
  
Author: No! You can't take him!!! *hugs inu plushie* MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
`~`~`~`  
  
Chapter five:  
  
So it begins.   
  
Kagome was about to take her clothes off when she heard a rustle in a near by tree. She turned to see a dark figure rush towards her... and then, everything went dark.   
  
~*~   
  
Inuyasha walked silently through the trees, making his way back to the others.  
  
'How can I make a decision like this?' he paused for a second, 'The little runt is right though. Kagome is apart of everyone's life, not only mine. and Kikyou is already dead. But who am I to tell her to die again? It isn't fair for either of them.'  
  
Suddenly there was something wrong with the wind. He turned around, sniffing the air, deciphering the scents. There was Kagome's scent and---   
  
"Inuyasha!" Shippou wailed, running to him and jumping up and down frantically. Inuyasha looked down at him, a wave of anxiety washing over him.  
  
"What is it Shippou?" he demanded.  
  
"I-it's K-Kagome! They've got Kagome!" The little kitsune sobbed, he reached out and started pulling on Inuyasha's leg. "We got to go help her!"   
  
"Alright, c'mon!" Inuyasha grabbed Shippou and began speeding in the direction of Kagome's scent.   
  
~*~  
  
Kikyou closed her eyes, a cold, evil smile played on her lips.  
  
"He's here."  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha rushed through the forest, dodging trees and bushes.  
  
'Kagome . . . please be alright . . .'  
  
He was approaching a clearing when a fowl smell of graveyard soil and bones raced up his sensitive nose.  
  
Skidding to a stop, he saw an, all too familiar figure standing in the meadow, her long raven black hair flowed around her as she turned to look at him with her dark eyes.  
  
Kikyou turned, as he slid to a halt, Shippou hanging onto his sleeve from the sudden stop. Inuyasha looked frantically around and just realized that it was almost sunset.  
  
His eyes widened, 'Oh no, not yet, I'm not ready!'  
  
He tried to sort his thoughts hurriedly, as Kikyou stepped closer to him.   
  
~*~  
  
"You better be right Miroku!" Shouted Sango as they sped through the forest.   
  
"The feeling's to strong to be wrong! Where's Lady Kagome?!" The monk nearly ran right into Sango as she stopped dead in her tracks. She gripped the strap of her boomerang bone tightly,  
  
"She went to take a bath.by herself." Sango replied, panic now rising to grip her throat, "Oh, Miroku, which way did you say that you sensed the demon?" She grabbed his shoulders shook him staring him dead in the eye.   
  
"T-that way." He said, pointing into deeper woods. Sango gasped and started running, wishing that she hadn't let Kagome bathe by herself. Also wishing that Kirara hadn't gone hunting, for the demon exterminator felt slow and lame without her loyal companion.  
  
"Wait Sango-sama!" Miroku yelled. He gripped his staff and chased after her.   
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha gulped, ears twitching nervously.  
  
"K-Kikyou." He stuttered, praying desperately that he was wrong.  
  
He flinched back as she drew closer.   
  
"Inuyasha, I've been waiting for you. It's almost time." She reached forward to touch him, but her hand got swatted away by a small paw.   
  
"Hey, watch it lady!" Shippou growled, turning to Inuyasha. "What are you waiting for?! We gotta help Kagome!!" The little kitsune jumped onto the hanyou's back and peaked over Inuyasha's shoulder as a horribly evil laugh issued from the dead corpse. (A/N Die Kikyou! DIE! *Cough* Sorry for the sudden interruption.*Leaves to think up new names for the ugly clay pot*) (Ed/N Actually she only came out of a clay pot, she is really made of soil from her grave and her old bones. *Author glares at editor* *Editor moves away slightly* uh... DIE KIKYOU!)  
  
Inuyasha glared at Shippou but didn't make a move either way.   
  
"He's not going to save that reincarnation." Kikyou said coldly, ceasing her laughter, "He's going to get ME back MY soul, aren't you Inuyasha."  
  
The hanyou froze, staring into those dark and icy pools of black. For the first time, he saw something that he was truly frightened of. He could see into Kikyou's soul.   
  
  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
`~`~`~` Was that a good cliffy? I suppose it's really how you look at it.it may have been a good cliffy, but you'll all say it's bad.hmm, I'm confoozled myself! Anyhoo, ja ne! And aritgatou to Beata! Gomen 'bout not sending you the last chapter before I posted it! Gomen!*Hides* 


	6. Alone

A/N: Okies, me's finally trying (trying being the key word here) to sort things out so that I can write. I've started to notice a pattern in the reviews: "Make him choose Kagome, die Kikyou" "Death to Kikyou" "He had better choose Kagome or I'll send someone back in time to kick his butt" "I hope he chooses Kagome! Kikyou needs to stay in hell where she belongs" "If Inuyasha chooses Kikyou then he's a world class heel that DESERVES to die(This one also says something about Kouga ripping out his heart, Sango beating him with her boomerang, and Miroku sucking him up into the rip, I like this reviewer!)" Yadda, yadda, yadda. Inuyasha: Hey! This is none of their damn business! You never said that people were actually reading this. And untie me dammit!   
  
A: But, if I did then my reviewers might hurt me, then where'd I be?   
  
Inuyasha: Who cares?   
  
Kouga: Why'd you tie me up? I'm not even in this fic!   
  
A: So? I love you anyways! *Huggles till he turns blue*   
  
Inuyasha: *Laughs*   
  
Kouga: Can't.breath.help.me.   
  
Disclaimer: *Growls at the lawyers from a cage* *Glares at the men in the white coats* Vgluih! Mjkuy! *Giant hands come up and grab the lawyers, dragging them down into the fire, awaiting Kikyou* *Laughs manically* They're mine! MINE I TELL YOU! MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE! *Breaks the cage open and starts huggling Kouga again*   
  
Kouga: *Gasp* Hel-*Passes out*   
  
A: 0.o*Pokes him* Uh-oh..uh..hehe*Sees Sesshomaru* Mine! *Huggles his one- armed-bishie-self* So pwitty!   
  
Inuyasha: *Laughing his head off*   
  
Fluffy: Ack.damn.you*Changes colors rapidly*   
  
Kouga: @_@ `~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
`~`~`~` Chapter six: Alone   
  
Kagome awoke complete darkness; being blind scared her. She tried to scrunch up, but every muscle from head to toe ached. All she could do was just lay there on her back. It felt like she was lying on the forest floor, but she couldn't see, or sense anything for that matter. Not even her shards.  
  
'The shards!' she thought hurriedly, trying to reach out as far as possible with her powers, but she couldn't sense anything. Nothing, she was alone and vulnerable. She kept her eyes shut and continued to try find any source of life around her, but everything seemed dead.  
  
Alone.  
  
She was alone.   
  
~*~   
  
Shippou arose from where he had landed. Something had possessed Inuyasha and he had sent poor Shippou hurtling through the forest! The little kitsune rubbed his head and back-side, massaging his aching tail sadly. He knew it wasn't Inuyasha's fault, for he understood more than the group gave him credit for. A few tears had stained his face, but he wiped them away.  
  
'I'm the only one left who can save Kagome now! Damn Inuyasha, he had better make the right decision on his part.'  
  
He shivered as he remembered Kikyou's cold laugh. And those horrid black eyes..   
  
He finally glanced around, seeing his surroundings. He was much further than he should have been from Inuyasha. In fact, he couldn't smell the hanyou at all. What the hell was going on? His senses seemed dulled; he couldn't smell or hear anything near him. Kagome's scent was long lost; he couldn't even find his way back to camp. This wasn't even Inuyasha's forest.  
  
'Where am I? Kagome!' tears began to streak his face once more. He was alone and he knew he couldn't help Kagome.   
  
~*~   
  
Sango had tripped over a root and hit her head on a rock. Or at least she thought. They had been running when something caught her foot, then she blacked out. Blood was pouring from above her right eye, which is why she decided she had hit a rock, but there weren't any anywhere near. This was the thick part of the forest and too overrun with undergrowth and trees to have any rocks. But she didn't pay attention to that, mainly because she didn't want to.   
  
Hiraikotsu (E/N for those of you who are scratching your heads going, huh? It's the boomerang bone) was missing. She searched frantically through the shrubs but the no avail. Then she noticed that she was alone.  
  
Miroku was gone.  
  
'Maybe he ran ahead?' she thought, trying to calm herself. But she knew that the monk would've never left her. Trying to get up, she found that her legs were immobile. All she could do was drag herself over to a tree and prop herself up, rocking back and forth, all senses alert. But she was alone.   
  
~*~   
  
Miroku had rolled down a very rocky slope when his right arm suddenly flared with pain, and he blacked out. It was still too painful to move. When he tried to sit up, the pain shot through his body as if his very movements had sprung some sort of booby trap. He finally gave up and fell helplessly to the ground.  
  
'Sango-sama.' His eyes slowly fluttered shut and he could feel the air rip opening. 'No, not now.not now that I have Sango-sama! No! I can't let her be alone! She doesn't deserve that pain...'   
  
~*~   
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe what he had done. He had just thrown the small cub through the forest; his only protection from the monster before him and his only link to reality. But it was too late.  
  
Somehow, he knew by not choosing Kagome right away, that they were all in danger..   
  
Then something hit him. Shippou had disappeared! Not just into the shadows, but from his scent too. He tried to turn to chase after him, but he found himself literally rooted down by some kind of vine that had wrapped itself around his legs. He slashed at them, and struggled, but they wouldn't break.   
  
"You're not going to leave me, are you Inuyasha?" The cold voice sneered. He wished that it wasn't Kikyou. He wished that it was Naraku in disguise, but he knew that it wasn't. That's what scared him.  
  
He was alone with the monster.  
  
Alone.   
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
`~`~`~` A/N: Sooo..how'd ya like? Was it good? Confusing? Annoying? You couldn't care less? I only wrote this in like, half and hour. I'm tired 'cause I woke up real early this morning and it's kinda late now. Well, anyhoo, R&R OR YOU SHALL DIE!*Cough* *Scratches head* Uh.Inuyasha, you say goodbye   
  
Inuyasha: *Gagged* Mmmfd mmfdedm mmmfd!   
  
A: You watch your mouth young man! *Hits him over the head with the baka mallet*   
  
Inuyasha: @_@   
  
A: Whoops.hehe Kouga?   
  
Kouga: @_@   
  
A: Fluffy-chan?   
  
Sesshomaru: @_@   
  
A: Oh well, time to bring in the back ups! *Whistles*   
  
Hiei & Kurama: What are we doing here?   
  
A: Say good-bye!   
  
Hiei: You brought us here to say good-bye? Wha-   
  
Kurama: *Covers his mouth* Shut up.ja ne! R&R! 


	7. Too Late

A/N: Hello! I have the chapter! See?! Isn't it just loverly?!*Sniffle* It's so beautiful! Me life's work! You better like it or I'll hurt you! I only got 2 reviews! I want to break 100 before I finish this! I'd like a lot more but I doubt that's gunna happen. Remember: You can review more than once! It ain't gunna kill you! Sheesh.  
  
Disclaimer: *Mumbles*  
  
Kouga: *Rocking back and forth in a corner* All.the.huggling! *Gasp*  
  
A: Hmm.Somebody needs a hug!  
  
Kouga: NO! Uh.don't you have to do the story?  
  
A: Oh yeah.on with the fic!  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Too Late  
  
'Inu.yasha.'  
  
It was all she could think about. He was the only thing that went through her mind. Was he all right? Was he looking for her? Did he even know that she was missing? No, she could sense Kikyou somewhere near; with Inuyasha.  
  
'Inuyasha you baka'  
  
Kagome snickered in spite of her aches, feeling that a couple of ribs had definitely cracked. But, using her hatred for the walking-dirt-clod (A/N: There, happy Beata?!*Throws darts at a stick figure labeled "The bitch from down under, AKA Kikyou"*), she managed to ignore the intense pain, though most of her strength was used to hold back the tears from the pain; it was the fact that Inuyasha, her hanyou, was with _Kikyou_ instead of her. He didn't get it. Sometimes Kagome just wanted to sit him, over and over again, so that he could feel the pain that she went through. She and Kikyou had two common traits: There love, and hatred, for the hanyou called Inuyasha.  
  
The only difference was that Inuyasha chose to be with Kikyou.  
  
~*~  
  
"Inuyasha, you're not going to leave me, are you?" The raven-haired-death- smelling-dead-corpse lady repeated (A/N BWAHAHA, this is fun).  
  
"I thought you wanted to be with me." She said with a smirk, closing in the inches between them, pressing herself against him, their lips but mere centimeters away.  
  
"Ka.go.me." He was having trouble speaking. Kikyou laughed.  
  
"It's a little late for that, Inuyasha." Inuyasha's eyes began to close and his body went stiff. He couldn't fight it anymore. Kikyou was right, it was too late. He chose death instead of Kagome. And he couldn't change his mind.  
  
~*~  
  
A groan escaped Miroku's lips as he rose to his feet. His right arm was broken, but a desire more powerful than the pain consumed him. He had to see Sango, just one last time. He had to just touch her face, to make sure that she wasn't just a dream, a wonderful, wonderful dream.  
  
He trudged his way up the rocky slope from which he was sure he had fallen from, despite the constant nagging feeling in the back of his head telling him that he was going the wrong way. At that moment, he had but one thought on his mind: Sango. Gotta go see Sango. He kept repeating it over, and over, till it became a constant thought, controlling all movements, and masking all his pain as motivation to go faster.  
  
Sango. Sango. Sango..  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku. Miroku. Miroku. Sango shook her head lightly and opened her eyes. She was sure she had heard his voice. Sure he was right next to her. Sure- 'No,' She hit herself in the forehead. 'No, he wasn't, he's off somewhere else, helping the others while I just lie here.' She sighed and looked down at her immobile legs, trying to wiggle her toes. Everything seemed so far away, she couldn't keep a solid thought and her head was throbbing.  
  
Throbbing. Oh, the throbbing! It just got louder and louder. Her head, her arms, her legs, her heart. Her heart. Miroku. Miroku. 'Where are you houshi?!' She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the crunching of leaves or the groaning of a man a little ways away..  
  
~*~  
  
Shippou (almost forgot him) blindly made his way through the forest, following his instincts since his senses were of no use. He gulped and continued walking. Something told him that danger was ahead, but also, Kagome was there too. She had been like his mother for so long, ever since his own parents were slaughtered. She had taken him in and protected him even though he felt like a dead weight.  
  
But he was good for some things. He knew things that some people over- looked. That's why he had to get there before it was too late. He had to tell them, to tell her. They had to know what he knew. Maybe it could change it all. Maybe they could change what he saw. Maybe it wouldn't come true. Maybe Inuyasha wouldn't say what he was meant to. Maybe he would pick Kagome.  
  
But they had to know.  
  
What he heard. What he saw. What he knew.  
  
They had to know.  
  
Maybe it wasn't too late . . .  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Bwahahaha! Cliffy! I think.hm.Is anybody as confused as I am? I hope not. Well, review. I'll think up the rest later. But, I posted! Aren't y'all happy? Well, read my other story 'Outsiders' too. It's not that good, but that doesn't mean it can be neglected! Uh.well, R&R! Ja ne! I want _more_ than three reviews! I want ten! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Cough* I dunno, it depends on what kind of mood I'm in.  
  
E/N hey people! Come check my story out too! It's called Just Nightmares, by psychochild88.  
  
A: Yesh! Read her story too! It is a lot better than mine! *Cough* *Ish sad now* *Huggles Kouga* *Gigglesnort*  
  
Kouga: AH! Not the huggling! Anything but that! *Faints* 


	8. Lovers Reunite, and Broken Hearts are Lo...

A/N: Wow.author's notes really get people's attention.eheheh *Rubs head* Owie. STOP THROWING THINGS AT MEH! *Edges behind Sesshomaru and Kouga, AWAY from the butcher's knife* Um.don't worry! I'm posting! Strangest writer? Wow, thanks, that's a real compliment. I will NOT let him go! He's mine! *Huggles Kouga* And yes, I am evil* Evil laugh* *Cough* *Hack* Wheeze* Meh doctor said I gotta quit doin' that.oh well, BWAHAHAHA-*Hack hack* *Cough* X_X  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha *Nod nod* But Kouga's mine! *Huggles him*  
  
Kouga: Ack.hug someone else for once! *Points at Inuyasha* Like dog turd!  
  
Inuyasha: *Trying to tip toe away* What? I wasn't tryin' to escape! What're you talkin' about?! QUIT ACCUSIN' MEH!  
  
A: o.0 Anyhoo, I like Kouga better.on with the fic!* Continues to huggle Kouga*  
  
Kouga: Someone.please.*Wheeze*  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
`~`~`~`  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Lovers Reunite, and Broken Hearts are Lost  
  
Inuyasha's breath grew shallow as he tried to claw away at the vines that were continuously creeping up his body, while trying not to get his hand caught in them.  
  
Kikyou was a little close for comfort and it was getting increasingly hard to duck out of the way as she tried to kiss him. But it wasn't just the vines that were keeping him there; half of him didn't want to leave.  
  
But the other half . . .  
  
'Kagome' Her name pulsed with every thought, with every beat of his aching heart.  
  
'Kagome' He closed his eyes and took a deep breath when the vines took hold off his torso, holding Kikyou's hands loosely along with him.  
  
"Why do you struggle, Inuyasha?" Every time she said his name, it was torture.  
  
Like a curse was woven into his name . . .  
  
A curse that only one person could lift . . . 'Kagome'  
  
Kikyou finally closed the gap, and, her cold, dead lips connected with Inuyasha's warm, live ones.  
  
'Kagome'  
  
He wasn't even there. All that went through his head were those beautiful, chestnut eyes.  
  
'Kagome'  
  
"Ka . . .go . . .me . . ." Her name lingered in the air and seemed to do something.  
  
First of all, Kikyou pulled back with disgust and gave him a cold look, but Inuyasha didn't cared all he cared about was . . . was . . . 'Kagome'  
  
~*~  
  
"Sango!"  
  
There she was, right in front of him, lying there. Just lying there . . . motionless.  
  
Was she okay?  
  
"Sango!" He said again, louder this time. Her head barely moved, blood trickled down the side of her face. But she was alive! His dear Sango was okay. Maybe everything else would be too . . .  
  
"Houshi . . . " She croaked out, turning her head completely to face him. Though her face was bruised and bloodied, she still had beauty that surpassed every single woman he had ever met. She still had the ability to make his knees buckle as he gazed into her deep, brown eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
There was a rustling in the bushes and Sango put all her energy into staying conscious so she could at least _attempt_ at defending herself. But all thoughts of defense were quickly thrown aside when she heard his voice . . .  
  
"Sango!" Miroku's voice rang through the air, along with worry and fear.  
  
"Sango!" He said louder, the leaves crunched as he took a step forward. She tried to move her head, but her strength was shot. But he saying her name gave her forgotten hope.  
  
"Houshi . . ." Her voice was weak and strange to her. She turned her head to look at him. To see his face. To gaze into his dark blue eyes.  
  
He was looking at her strangely, in a way he had never looked at her, nor any other woman. She smiled and to her surprise, he blushed. She felt her own face turning red and she looked away.  
  
"Sango . . ."  
  
~*~  
  
(Don't worry, I won't forget about Shippou! His part's soon . . .or it wasn't too long ago . . . I dunno . . .)  
  
Shippou stumbled and staggered and then ended up falling all the way down into the ditch. But he didn't let any of that discourage him. For once he'd be able to help. To be something other than worthless . . .  
  
But he kept tripping over roots when there weren't any there before. He knew why. There was another force at work here, trying to keep him from telling the others. That wouldn't stop him now. Nothing would.  
  
They had to know . . .  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
`~`~`~`  
  
A/N: Okay, there it was! The next chap! I'm trying to post as fast as possible! Kagome wasn't in this chap for a reason! I couldn't think of what to do with her, but she will be in the next one! Okay, a few reviewers are confused, please tell me how so I can make things clear! If it has something to do with how all this is happening and it should've been past sundown by now, DON'T WORRY! I'll explain that next chap. Maybe . . . But, tell me how you're confused and I'll make things clearer. Well, R&R, ja! 


	9. Relax, It's Over

A/N: ::.Quietly crawls out of a hole.:: Eheheheh....um....I know it's been a REALLY long time sense my last chapter and all::.Ish hiding.:: Thanks to some LOVELY reviews from some people::.Edges away from Sakura.:: I am posting now....I'm sorry it took so long....Well, here's the next one. I'll go ahead and start on the next chap!   
  
Disclaimer: Sigh Well, seeing as how all my little hosta- I mean guests are currently unconscious because a reason totally unknown to me and that I had NOTHING to do with, I s'pose I should just get on with the fic::.Scratches back of neck nervously.::  
  
Lawyers: ::.Advance slowly carrying papers and briefcases.::  
  
A: Ah!::.Runs.::

* * *

Chapter Nine  
Relax, it's over

"Mmmulp..." Kagome mumbled. She slowly pulled herself to a sitting position, only to fall painfully back to the cold, hard ground. A laugh filled the air; a horrible, sickening laugh. A laugh that chilled her to the very bone. Somewhere near, yet not near at all. It was coming from all around, one minute there'd only be one, then millions. She couldn't pinpoint its exact location.  
  
"Give it up, human," The voice was the same as its laugh, all over the place yet right there in front of her. "It will all be over soon..."  
  
"Inu..." Her voice died mid-sentence. The voice laughed again.  
  
"Your hanyou has left you for dead...he is with _her_...." Kagome didn't need telling who that was. 'No...' she thought desperately to herself. 'No, that's not right...he'll come for me...'  
  
"It is true...do you not believe me? Then let me show you..." A cold hand landed on Kagome's face, her blood turned to ice and the wind picked up. Then all of the sudden, it stopped. She looked up—she could see! But what she saw made her want to go back to her dark seclusion. Inuyasha was there . . . with Kikyou. They were smiling, then they kissed. A long, passionate kiss.  
  
If this hadn't been enough to wish herself dead, Miroku, Sango and Shippou all ran up to join the scene. They were so . . . happy. The sorrows that had been in their eyes when she had met them were gone, as if none of this had ever happened. Tears filled her eyes, and she wanted more than anything to let them fall, to drop this burden that lay on her soul. But they wouldn't come, and there was this little voice at the back of her head that kept screaming. . . but she couldn't hear it.  
  
"Kikyou...." Inuyasha's voice spoke out. "I love you...more than anything...."  
  
Emotional pain was an understatement. Kagome felt as if Inuyasha had just ripped her heart out and tore it to pieces. She could feel her spirit ebbing away, her soul trying to go back to her...to Kikyou.  
  
Then suddenly, it was all gone. She was back in the darkness, except this time, she could feel the presence as the hand slowly retreated back to wherever it came from.  
  
"I told you, human." The voice spoke, devoid of all emotion.  
  
"No..." She coughed, her voice barely above a whisper. "No! Inuyasha....will come....he will..." Even she couldn't believe that.   
  
A small tear escaped the stubbornness. She wanted to cry. To cry for herself, to cry for the pain, to cry for—no, _in spite_ of Inuyasha. The thought of his name was too much. Hot tears fell down her face. She loved him. She realized that now, but it was too late. Too late.  
  
Her hanyou was gone and it was too late for tears.

* * *

And who else to follow this scene then the bastard hanyou himself? Kikyou was giving him an intense stare. Finally, she sighed and gave him a sweet smile.  
  
"Why do you still long for that girl? Why, when you could have me?" Her voice was soft, but her eyes held hatred. Nearby, a twig snapped. Immediately, Kikyou turned her stare to the shadows.  
  
"I told you, I don't need your help." She glared. Someone laughed. A strange laugh that was, it was everywhere at once...yet nowhere at all. But Inuyasha was caught in a daze. Nothing seemed real anymore. Nothing was right.  
  
"He wants the wench. Let's give him the human then." The voice cracked. Kikyou stared at the shadows with confusion on her face. "Come closer my dear..." She complied, suddenly in her own trace. Inuyasha watched blankly as she disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"Inu...yasha?" Suddenly, his head snapped up. That voice...it was...  
  
"Kagome?!" He looked around frantically, having given up on using his demon senses. "Kagome! Where are you?"  
  
The shadows shifted and a girl staggered out. A girl with raven black hair, and strange clothes. She looked battered, her clothes had rips and tears here and there, and her face was shadowed by her bangs, but he still recognized her.  
  
"Kagome!" The vines snapped back as he called her name again. He ran over to her and pulled her into an embrace. It was alright now.  
  
"Inuyasha..." If only he had seen the grin on her face.

* * *

Before he knew it, Miroku had Sango in a tight embrace. Then he felt her tears on his cheek, he pulled back and looked at her.  
  
"Sango, why are you crying?" Concern etched on his face as he reached forward and wiped the tears away.  
  
"I...I can't move..." She began and looked away again. "I can't hug you back..." The houshi couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Dear Sango, that is no reason to cry..." This only made more tears fall.  
  
"I know... oh Houshi! I'm afraid...I'm afraid for Kagome, and Inuyasha, Houshi, I'm afraid for us..." Sango was embarrassed by her behavior, but the tears wouldn't stop. She glanced over at Miroku and was somewhat glad to see he was smiling. At least one of them could.  
  
"You want to know what hurts, more than anything, Dear Sango?" Her eyes held confusion as he held her chin up and gently ruffled her hair with the other hand. "It hurts when the person you love calls you by your profession, rather then your name. Please, call me Miroku."  
  
"Miroku..." She smiled. Miroku was so glad to see her smile again. They couldn't help the others any longer, but Sango and Miroku were okay. They would be alright in the end, and so would the others.  
  
It was over. 

At least for them.

* * *

Relax, it's over. 

A voice kept saying that. In his head, around him, everywhere. It's not over! He screamed back. It's not over until Kagome's back and everything is right again! A laugh erupted, it had been there almost the whole time. But he could hear the annoyance in it as he neared. They were close. It wasn't over yet. Not until Kagome was back and everything was right again.  
  
He continued his way through the underbrush, going as fast as his little legs would allow him. He could almost smell Inuyasha and...Kagome? Maybe it was over...maybe...no. He had to see for himself. There was no 'maybe' in this game anymore. There was no happy ending. It was not that simple.  
  
For nothing was what it seemed.

* * *

A/N: Whoo! Yay! Sorry again for the long "pause" between chapters....Okay, I'll get started on the next chapter as soon as possible! R&R! Ja! 


End file.
